The Night That Changed Everything
by LoveIsDeadMIW
Summary: Clare had just broken up with K.C a week before a prom she wasn't even supposed to go to. Not that it stopped Ali. Here is where she REALLY met Elijah Goldsworthy. Love?


Ali dragged me across the dance floor, of the prom, that I had never wanted to go to in the first place. I was hurting at the moment. K.C. Broke up with me the week before the prom to go with this cheerleader, Jenna Middleton. I've been moping around ever since.

But Ali has a way of making you do things you really just don't want to do. As long as she's happy, you just learn to go along with it.

She stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and forced me to dance with her. I groaned, but eventually got into it and started dancing with her. It was actually fun, until K.C walked by with Jenna. She stopped him right in front of me, and kissed him. My heart sank. Did that just happen...?

I went to go walk off in the other direction, bumping into a mysterious person. I'd seen him around, he was in my English class. An 11th grader. I think his name was Eli. He was cute, in fact he was sexy per say. But I'd also seen him walking around with some girl. I think her name was Julia. She was a dark haired beauty, they seemed perfect for each other.

"I'm sorry." I said, quickly moving out of his way. And then I saw that girl walking up behind him, with a punch in her hand.

"It's okay..Clare right?" I nodded.

"Hello Clare." The girl had said. "I'm Julia." she held out her free hand, I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I replied, turning to Eli. "Sorry I bumped into you..have a nice evening." Ali was behind me in a flash, pulling me back to the dance floor while my thoughts lingered on Eli.

We danced a little while longer, I didn't really recognize any of the music. We saw K.C and Jenna. They were talking about something that ended with a long, exasperated 'Fine K.C I'll take of this baby myself!' and Jenna storming off. How long had they been fooling around?

I shook my head and went to get some punch. I saw my three best guy friend Adam, Wesley and Connor. I smiled at the three. Wesley and Connor said hi, and walked off doing whatever weird thing it was that they did now. Adam stayed.

"Hey Adam." I hugged him. Adam was an odd one from the moment I saw him this year. He was at his locker getting out tampons, and he knocked into me, dropping them. You may want to know why he had tampons. Well he's and FTM. Female To Male Transgender. But I love him all the same.

"Hey Clare. You came." He pinched my cheek like an old grandma. I nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said as I poured a cup of punch. He nodded, the music got louder. "You know that Eli kid right?"

"Yea." Adam said loudly, over the music. "He's pretty cool I guess. We played video games a few times, read a few comics. His on again off again girlfriend is a little weird though. Burns her tongue and all that."

"That's...nice." I said awkwardly. "So there on again?"

"Yea. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I shrugged. "I was just thinking he was kinda cute."

"I knew it! I knew I saw you looking at him in class! He looks at you to! I asked him about it and he just told me I was crazy. Oh my god!"

"Chill your ponies Adam!" I yelled, so loud a few people turned and looked at us. Owen, a football jock who doesn't come nicely to transgenders or gays turned and looked at us, spitting out a 'freak' as he did. I shook my head. "He doesn't like me and I don't like him. Simple as that."

"Clare-"

"Drop it." I looked at him. He nodded and sipped his punch. I went back to Ali and Adam went off to find Eli.

When I found Ali she was talking to Dave. He was friends with Connor and Wesley. That's about all I knew about him., either then his dad being a cop or whatever. Ali looked like she was really enjoying herself though, like she really liked him.

"Ali." I walked up behind her. She turned to me, a look in her eyes saying 'get lost Clare!' and so I obliged and sat against the wall. Fitz walked over to me, and sat next to me.

"Hi Clare." He said.

"Hello Fitz." I looked over at him. He wasn't really cute, and he got in fights a lot. He hung out with Owen too. Maybe he was just as much as a jerk?

"You look lonely..want to dance?" I nodded, deciding that one dance wouldn't hurt. He took my hand and we stood up and made our way over to the dance floor. My arms went around his neck, and his hands on my hips as we swayed to the music.

Soon the music cut off as Holly J and Sav took the stage. Holly J got into it with Ali last year, back when Holly J was still mean, and Sav was Ali's brother, also like a brother to me. He was class president and Holly J was vice.

"Time to announce Prom King and Queen." Sav said. "Envelopes HJ?"

"Of course." She gave that tell all smile that just let everyone know they were together. It was obvious. She handed him the envelopes as he opened them slowly.

"Your Queen is...Clare Edwards." Everyone began clapping. It took me a few seconds to realize they'd said I had won. This had to be a mistake... I went up to the stage and took my crown and sash thing. "And your King is...Elijah Goldsworthy." Elijah? Eli?

It must have been Eli because he was the one who came up to the stage, wearing a look of pure annoyance. He took the crown but refused the sash. We made our way out to the floor for our King and Queen dance.

He immediately put his hands on my hips, pulling me to him, and we began dancing. My hands rested on his shoulders as I looked down awkwardly biting my lip. He was pretty cute... with those Emerald Green eyes that I could just live in... and his shaggy black hair that was perfectly messy. His black shirt and vest made the green pop even more, and his black skinny jeans, with a chain hanging out the pocket ran down into an intimidating pair of boots. He had on a necklace, just a simple chain, and a skull ring that intrigued me. Back to his face I noticed his smirk. It was always planted on his face, no matter what. When he was speaking in class, making a joke, or talking to Adam in the hall. The smirk made him sexy.

"So Edwards." he looked at me. I looked up at him. "What are the odds that a freak like me, and a quit girl like you, would get picked for Prom Queen and King?"

"Not likely." I shrugged. He nodded, swaying to the music still. Soon everyone else began dancing also, and we let each other go.

"Hey..can I get your number? Maybe we can chill sometime?" I nodded once, wrote it down on a napkin, handed it to him, and walked away smiling like the idiot I was. But I didn't care, he asked for my number, that's all that mattered at the moment. I didn't need K.C, or Declan, I didn't need someone from an imaginary book, or Fitz. Eli had danced with me. Eli had asked for my number. And although I barely knew him, only a few readings in English, I was falling. Falling for the tall, dark, mysterious Elijah Goldsworthy.

Ali made me tell her everything, of course. But that's what best friends did, wasn't it? She told me all about Dave, how they danced and held hands and snuck off to make-out in the hallways. It sounded like Ali had a new boyfriend, probably not for long.

I had actually enjoyed this prom. I didn't even want to go, but I had fun. I won a contest I hadn't even entered. I danced with Eli. I danced with my friends. It was actually really fun. As I layed down that night, I wondered if Eli would call me or text me anytime soon.

**So...and idea that popped up when I was watching Just One Of The Guys. And I wonder, shall I continue? If you want more, review. If you don't, review telling me why not. Thank you(:**

**-Brittain Love 666**


End file.
